


Unlimited Sin

by amethyst_starfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruby #2, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_starfall/pseuds/amethyst_starfall
Summary: Sam discovers something new about Ruby and about himself.





	Unlimited Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on the back burner for like 6 years, I finally got off my butt and wrote it.
> 
> The title and general feeling comes from Beast in Black's song "Unlimited Sin"
> 
> Link to song if you want to give it a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdXvxFwraPY 
> 
> The lyrics that inspired me to give it the name Unlimited Sin:
> 
> Torn heart, possessed mind  
> Drawn to the dark side  
> Pledge yourself to the demon kind
> 
> Swallowed by blind rage  
> Once pure, now bloodstained  
> Evil flows through your black veins
> 
> Unlimited sin, unlimited power  
> There's a price you must pay  
> Unlimited sin, unlimited power  
> That's the choice you have made  
> Unlimited sin

 

 

 

 

 

Ruby paced with her hands on her hips in the dimly lit motel room.

 

“Sammy are we going to go through this _every_ time?” she waited a moment. “It’s okay to want it, you need it,” said Ruby as she stopped in front of him and held her arm up to his face. There was a small wound that was oozing blood. “Especially if we’re going to kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse.” Her eyes searched his face.

 

Sam turned his face away and let out a breath.

 

“Ruby, this isn’t right. I… _can’t_.”

 

“Sam, yes you can, you need to. I need you strong, we all do,” she paused. “You’re the only one that can do this.” Ruby grabbed his face in her hands. He watched the blood slowly and painfully slide down her arm.

 

“Ruby…” he trailed off as he tried to pull his head away. She reupped her grip and made him look directly into her brown eyes.

 

“Sam, this is the only way your powers can grow. We tried the other way, and yeah, you were improving, but not as fast as you need to. Too many seals have already been broken. We are getting closer to the end game, here. Don’t you _want_ to stop the apocalypse?”

 

“Of course, I do,” he replied incredulously, and a pained look passed over his face.

 

“Then take it,” she brought her oozing wound up to his mouth. “Take me.” He grimaced, looked away and growled in frustration. He didn’t want to do this, and he sure as hell didn’t want to want her as much as he did. Maybe if he kept telling himself that, it would be true. Oh God, if Dean knew… he’d roll over in his grave.

 

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer, even when he tried to shame himself into turning, pulling away. He just… couldn’t. He wanted this, no, he _needed_ this. Ruby was right, and he _hated_ it. He took her arm, held by her wrist and elbow, and closed his mouth over the wound and began to suck. He could feel the blood flow over his tongue and run velvety down his throat. The taste and scent of pennies filled his senses as he spared a side-eyed glance at Ruby.

 

Her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted as she sighed at each sip and each sup of the wound. He sucked harder.

 

“Oh, that’s it, Sam,” she moaned as she ran her other hand up his chest. She brushed one of his nipples through his light gray t-shirt with her palm. He closed his eyes at the touch. He could feel a surge of heat rush to the front of his jeans. He lifted his mouth from her arm, lips messy with blood, and shot her a look, warning.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Come on, Sam. I know you enjoyed that.” She looked down to the growing bulge in his jeans. Her eyes flicked back to his. “I also know that you find this body sexy. It wouldn’t be the first time,” she teased as she looked up at him through thick dark eyelashes. She ran her free hand down the borrowed body she inhabited, making sure to run her palms over her breasts to make the nipples perk.

 

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Yes, they had been together before, and God help him, it was mind blowing, but it was a mistake. He told her as much.

 

“Ruby, that was a mistake. A moment of weakness, nothing more.” She smirked at him.

 

“Whatever gets you to sleep at night, Sam.” She brushed his nipple through his shirt again and that pained look made a reappearance. He looked away.

 

“No,” he said sternly. She ran her hand down to his belt and slid two fingers in his waistband, brushing skin with her fingertips. He dropped her arm and jerked away as if she had burned him. He crossed the room and sat on the sofa.

 

“Ruby, this is wrong,” he yelled. He rubbed his face with his hands. “I can’t do this, not again.” She closed the distance between them.

 

“Sam, I want you, and it's okay for you to want me too. I know you do; your body betrays you,” she clutched his head against her, his left ear to her flat stomach as she ran her hands through his shaggy brown hair. He tried to shift away from her touch. She was right, he did want her, but was it _really_ okay?

 

Could he drink demon blood and still be a good man?

 

Could he repeatedly fuck a demon and still be a good man?

 

Could he do evil things for “the greater good” and _still_ be a good man?

 

Sam didn’t know, but dear God, he hoped so. Maybe he could pretend that she was just a normal girl. A one night stand he picked up at a dive bar or diner.

 

 He closed his eyes for a moment and pulled his head back to look at Ruby. He looked up at her standing over him as he sat on the couch and he let out a long slow breath. He gripped her hips with his large, capable hands and pressed the top of his head into her stomach, willing himself to resist her. His shoulders heaved with his labored breathing, and Ruby rested her hands on his shoulders.

 

“Sammy?” she asked breathy, concerned.

 

That was it, his resolve buckled, and he couldn’t fight it anymore. He leapt up from the couch and circled his arms around Ruby’s waist and carrier her to the bed as she held on to his broad shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

He half-tossed and half-laid her down, his body landing above her, hands on either side of her head. His mouth came down and crushed hers, kissing deeply. She deepened the kiss by pulling his body flush with hers. She could feel his hard cock pressed against her hip. She moaned into his mouth and pressed her body into him harder, he responded by grinding down into her.

 

Her hands shot up underneath his shirt and her nails raked down his skin leaving red raised furrows. He arched his back and let out a groan as he dug his hips in harder against her, chasing the friction he so desperately needed. He bent his head back down to kiss her, and she licked the seam of his lips begging for entry. He parted them, and her tongue darted over his lips and charted the landscape of his mouth, tasting her blood on his tongue. She whimpered against his mouth.

 

He kissed his way to her ear and then to her neck, gently biting the spot where neck met shoulder. She bucked her hips into him and let out a breathy sound.  She pushed at his shirt and he leaned up and pulled it up over his head, exposing the broad expanse of his smooth, tan flesh. His anti-possession tattoo contrasted with the warm hue of his skin.

 

The sight of him hard and ready in his jeans, shirtless, and pupils blown with desire just wrecked Ruby. She moaned and felt her nipples tighten into buds and herself grow dewy between her legs.

 

“Sammy,” she breathed out. “I need you.”

 

Sam growled as he shifted down the bed and dipped his head down to kiss her stomach. Her hands rifled through his hair and she moaned wordlessly as he kissed and licked her down to her jeans. He unbuckled her belt, opened the button and with ease slid them down her legs, taking her panties with. He shucked her boots off before pulling her completely free of her jeans and underthings.

 

She was swollen and wet. He let out a groan and felt his cock press more urgently against his jeans. _Fuck_. He dipped down and gave her clit a quick lick and she jerked. Sam liked that, so he did it again.

 

“Sam, _please_ ,” she begged.

 

“Not even completely undressed yet and you’re begging? I didn’t peg you for the begging type,” he teased. She just gave him a sultry look and bucked her hips up. He of course wasn’t going to give in that easily. He moved back up to her face and kissed her deep again. Her arms circled him, nails digging into his flesh. He groaned into her mouth and she swallowed it down.

 

He crawled the other half of his body further up the bed so he could straddle her thighs. He ran his hands up her sides and under her black shirt to her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so he could feel the taut skin of her nipples as he ran his fingers over her. She keened into his touch. He pushed the shirt up over the mounds of her breasts so he could mouth one nipple and tweak the other between his fingers.

 

His mouth on her tit was scorching. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair again as she tried to buck her naked hips against him. He switched nipples and she arched her back; he pinched the one he was sucking and sucked the one he was pinching.

 

“Sam,” she breathed out again. He took the shirt and lifted it over her head, so she was completely nude on the bed before him. She was pale, but a ruddy hue had bloomed over her skin. She was wrecked and needy, her eyes heavily lidded with lust. She was fucking beautiful, and Sam hated that he wanted her so badly. His cock twitched in his jeans when she moaned his name again, begging for him to touch her more, and deeper.

 

He bent down and kissed her thoroughly and slowly kissed, licked, and nipped his way back down her body, moving down the bed as he went. He was kneeling on the floor when he grabbed her legs and yanked her whole body to the edge of the bed. He splayed her legs apart to see her drenched folds almost quivering in anticipation of his touch. She moaned and felt another wave of arousal wash over her and threw her head back as she caught him gaze down on her and his eyes flicked back up to meet hers.

 

“Sammy please, I need…” she trailed off. He smirked up at her and ducked his head down to lick her clit again. Her hips bucked up at the initial touch. He put his hand on her stomach to keep her from moving too much. He ran the tip of his index finger in small circles around her clit. She moved her hips in rhythm with his strokes. He bent his head down and took the bud of flesh into this mouth and sucked gently. That begot an obscene, wordless moan from Ruby’s lips.

 

He smirked to himself and ran two fingers down her wet folds, searching for her opening. He teased her, touching around the edges before he slipped inside. He used shallow strokes at first, she tried to move her hips down to take more of him but be wouldn’t let her. She whimpered, she needed more, _so_ _much_ _more_.

 

Sam could see how desperate she was by the noises she was making. His fingers went deeper, and she moaned for him.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Sam,” she whined as she clamped her eyes shut. He brought the hand that was holding her still down to her mound. He slid his thumb over her clit as he stroked his fingers in and out of her. She threw her head back and sobbed. She could tell how wet she was by the squelch she heard with each stroke, she could feel the heat begin to coil low in her belly, but then Sam stopped. She looked down at him and he was smirking up at her from between her legs.

 

“Sam, please, _please_ …” He just wanted to hear her beg again.

 

He ran the pads of all four of his fingers through her slick. She ground her hips into his touch, desperate for more. Once his fingers were coated in her, he slid his ring finger down further to her back hole. She howled as he moved in slow circles over the tight ring of muscle. He pushed in slowly, and the ring tightened and then relented against his slick digit. He used shallow strokes until he thought she was ready. He slipped in his pinky in beside his ring finger. She bucked her hips off the bed and moaned.

 

“Ugh, Sam, ngh, fuck,” she breathed. “ _Fuck_ _me_.”

 

“Shhhh Ruby,” he soothed. He began stroking her clit again as he moved his two fingers in and out of her hole. She squirmed and writhed at every stroke.

 

Once she was in the throes of her ecstasy, he moved his other two fingers back up to her slick opening and pushed inside. He stroked her clit with his thumb while he fucked her with his other hand, pumping in and out of her body like a piston.

 

She rolled her hips down and met his fingers with every stroke. The sensations were almost too much for her. Too much, and yet, not enough. She could feel the heat and the pressure roiling deep in her abdomen. She knew she was getting closer.

 

“Harder, Sam,” she commanded. Sam obliged and slammed his hand into her faster and harder, over and over and over. That compelled a pornographic whine to escape her parted lips. She looked down her body at him.

 

“ _Sam_ , fuck…” she trailed off and tossed her head back again. She was so close, she could feel herself teetering on the edge; one more touch, one more stroke and she was plunging down into her release. She came screaming and gushing all over Sam’s hand and down the end of the motel bed.

 

“Ruby… holy shit,” exclaimed Sam as he continued to work her through the waves of her orgasm until she was a twitching and quivering mess.

 

Sam removed his dripping hand from her, helped her up farther on the bed and laid down with his head propped up on his dry hand on his left side next to her. She was still twitching a little and breathing heavily. He brought his soaked hand up to her face to show her.

 

“Well, this is new,” he said as he turned his hand and examined it in the shadowy room.

 

Ruby blushed. A demon of Hell _actually_ _fucking_ _blushed_. She looked up at him, still looking totally wrecked and fucked out.

 

“I guess you just know all the right spots.” She took his wet hand and brought it up to her mouth. Sam gave her a questioning look, and she licked one of his fingers. He closed his eyes and muttered.

 

“ _Oh_ … _God_.”

 

“God’s got nothing to do with this," she purred before she took the finger into her mouth and sucked on it.

 

She added another, and another until she was deep throating all four of his already slick fingers. He could feel the tips of his fingers brush the back of her throat and still go deeper.

 

Sam’s cock grew harder, if that was even fucking possible. His hips matched her sucking rhythm. He rutted against her nude body groaning and whimpering.

 

“Ngghh, ugh, Ruby…” he trailed off.

 

She was sucking fast and hard now, slamming his fingers to the back of her throat and beyond. “ _Ruby_ ,” he groaned out breathlessly. She smirked and removed his fingers with an obscenely audible pop. She chuckled as she reached down and palmed his cock through his jeans. He let out a hiss at the pressure. He was so hard it hurt.

 

Ruby loved watching Sam become a whimpering mess. She pushed him over onto his back and wordlessly went for his belt. She could see his cock straining so hard against the denim of his jeans, testing their limits. She felt herself tighten and grow wet again at the thought of him fucking her. Just to tease him, she hovered her mouth over the fabric stretched across his length and breathed hot air onto him. His hands flew to her hair and pulled as he hissed again.

 

“Ruby, _please_ …” She looked up into his hazel eyes and smirked, now he was the one who looked wrecked. His eyes were blown black and his jaw was slack with desire.

 

“ _Now_ who’s begging?” she teased. She went to work unburdening him of his pants and boxers. She slid them down to his ankles and she moved herself off the bed to untie his boots and get his pants all the way off. She crawled back up his body and stopped when she got to his cock.

 

It was long, thick, and curved up toward his navel and it glistened in the dim light, wet with precum. She couldn’t help but let a moan escape her lips as he laid there hot, hard, and ready. She needed him inside of her. She gave the head of his cock a long, languid lick. He bucked his hips up, trying for more contact. She closed her hand around his shaft and pumped a few times.

 

“Ugh… ngghhh, Ruby… _fuck_ …”

 

She leaned down and took his cock all the way to the back of her throat and beyond while she rolled his balls in her other hand. He made a strangled sound as his hands pulled her hair again. She moaned around his length and he yelped and almost levitated himself off the bed from the vibration that rang through him. She pulled up and off him and shot him a mischievous look.

 

“Tell me you want me, Sam.” He didn’t want to say it even though it was the truest thing he had ever known. He was quiet and looked away. She cocked her head to the side. “Tell. Me. You. Want. Me, “she demanded. “Or else, I stop.” He groaned and looked away from her..

 

“I want… you,” he murmured.

 

“ _What_?” she asked as she cupped her ear as a shit eating grin slid across her features. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

 

“I want you,” he mumbled again.

 

“No. _Look_ at me and say it like you _mean_ it.” He turned his face to her and gave her a somewhat resistant and defiant look.

 

“Nggh.. fuck, Ruby, I want you. _I want you so fucking bad.”_

“That’s a good boy,” she patted his thigh.

 

He threw his head back and let out a choked sob, a mixture of shame and lust. She crawled the rest of the way up his body and she kissed him, deep and long. Tongues licking and probing. His hands ran up her sides and higher to cup her breasts.

 

Ruby shifted back until his cock was pressed up against her ass, curling up to touch the small of her back. She shivered at the delicious graze of hot, slick skin. She lifted her hips so he could gain entry to her tight heat. She almost couldn’t lift herself high enough, but with Sam’s hands back down on her hips, he guided her up and pressed his cock against her opening. She whined and rolled her hips down, grinding her slick opening against the head of his cock.

 

He groaned and brought his hips up as he eased her body downward. He slid into her and she gasped at the sensation. She sunk down on him until she was flush with his body. Ruby took a beat to regain her senses. She forgot how incredibly large and thick he was when he was inside her. He felt _so_ good.

 

“Ugh, _fuck_ , Sam,” she managed to mumble.

 

She started to roll her hips in short strokes, his hips rolled up to meet hers. His hands were still on her hips as she rode him, and he brought one hand down to thumb over her clit. She bucked and moaned at the touch.

 

Sam watched her as she rode him, her lips parted, eyes closed, head lolling to the side as her hands roamed over her own body and grasped at his. He noticed a curl of something behind her as she worked him. He dismissed it at first because it was dim and he was getting fucked, but it looked like smoke and it became large black plumes rising from her back. Sam stopped his thrusting up into her and his eyes grew wide.

 

“Ru-Ruby?” he asked, uncertain.

 

She continued to roll her hips as she spared a glance at him. His eyes were wide, and a look of horror spread across his sweat slicked face. She dug her nails into his side.

 

“Sam, don’t stop,” she breathed. “ _Don’t_ _fucking_ _stop_!” she gasped out as she fastened her pace, so Sam was forced to comply.

 

“Are… are you sure?” he gritted out.

 

“Yes, Sam, just _fuck_ _me_!” she demanded. He didn’t have to be told twice. He matched her furious rhythm and began stroking her clit again. The black smoke was still leaking out of her back, and he tried not to look at it. He focused his attention on stroking her and fucking up into her as he studied her face.

 

“Oh Sam… _shit_ ,” she groaned as she rode him harder. That encouraged him to thrust up into her even harder and faster, stroking her clit as his cock hit her g-spot, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

 

 She could feel the pressure building faster. She could feel a wave of heat roll over her body and she began to quiver. Before she knew it, she was over the edge and descending into her release again. She howled as she gushed over him again, soaking him, herself, and the bed. Her body shook over him and in a blink of an eye, the smoke became wings.

 

Huge black leathery bat-like wings to be exact. They were smooth, but marred in some places, like old, healed wounds. Each arch of her wing curved down to a black claw that jutted out of the tips of each point. There was another sharp black claw at the top of each wing. Sam stopped thrusting into her again and surprisingly she didn’t protest. Ruby was slumped over, head hanging down, long hair brushing Sam’s skin, and her hands on his stomach keeping herself from collapsing on top of him completely. Her shoulders shook with her labored breaths.

 

“ _Ruby_?”

 

She looked up and her eyes were demon black, she paused a moment and blinked them back to her regular brown. His cock gave a little twitch inside her. He would never admit this to anyone and he scarcely wanted to admit it to himself, but he loved her demon eyes. He hated that he loved them and hated the way his body responded to them. Was it the demon blood in him that made him feel this way? He didn’t know. He gave a light shake of his head to bring him back to the moment.

 

Ruby was still on top of him, her chest heaving slightly. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. It took her two tries to say something through her post orgasm haze.

 

“God _damn_ , Sam,” she panted.

 

“Uh, Ruby?” he pointed behind her, to the wings. She shot a glance over her shoulder, turned her face back to him and gave a smirk.

 

“You fucked me so good I lost control. My wings forced their way through this body's  skin,” she paused. She gave him a faux coy look through her dark eyelashes. “Do you like them?” she asked as she rolled her hips again. Sam groaned; he did like the wings, but he didn’t want to admit it. “Do you want to touch them?” _Fuck_ _yes_ , he did, but he didn’t want to admit that either. Without a word he sat up with her still in his lap.

 

He tentatively brought his hands up to the forearm of her wing. She knew he wouldn’t be able to resist her, he hadn’t yet.

 

He watched her face as he ran his fingers gently over the skin there. She leaned into the touch, and that encouraged him to use more pressure and he ran the palm of his hand down to the first digit. She moaned and dug her nails into his stomach, flexed her wings, and ground her hips down on him.

 

“Does that feel okay?” he asked, hesitant. He let his hands rise off of her, unsure what to do next. She looked at him, her eyes hooded again. She was looking at him like she was going to devour him.

 

“No human has ever touched my wings; it feels _un_ - _fucking_ - _believable_ ,” she paused. “Keep touching them,” she instructed. He nodded and used both hands. He smoothed his palms down the forearms of each wing to the sharp claw that was the thumb of her wing. He ran his thumbs against the side of each thumb of her wings. She grasped his sides and ground her hips down into him and moaned.

 

“Oh, fuck, Sam… feels _so_ good,” she whined. Her eyes fluttered and she just looked so fucked out. The sight of her made his cock twitch inside her and she moaned again.

 

He circled his arms under her wings and around her waist to hold her tight to him as he scooted down the bed, him still inside her. She gripped his shoulders as he went. He moved to the edge and placed his feet flat on the floor, this gave him better leverage to touch her wings, her breasts, and to watch her face. He wanted to watch her lose herself again.

 

With every touch and every caress of hands she rolled her hips, she cried out, and her body clenched around his length. He groaned at the sensation and moved his hands up to where her wings erupted from her back. She howled as he ran his fingers over the seam where the rugged skin of her wings met smooth human flesh. Her nails dug into his shoulders leaving little half moon indents in his skin.

 

His fingers were searing on her skin. Each touch made her lose her breath and her heart flutter. It felt so good.

 

“You like that?” he cooed into her ear as he thrust up into her and massaged his fingers into the base of her wing, working up to the forearm.

 

“Sam… fuck… _more_ ,” she begged. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was coming in ragged gasps through dry, parted lips.

 

He smirked and leaned his head in to kiss her. He kissed her deeply, tongue licking and probing while his hands stroked and caressed her leathery flesh. He could feel the sweat trickle down between her wings. She sighed into his mouth and swallowed it down.

 

He pulled away and brought one hand around to her front and ran it down her sweat-slicked chest. He tweaked a nipple with his left hand and ran his other hand up the back of her left wing. She keened at the touch and she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts.

 

“Harder,” she panted against his lips. She needed so much more; he was being much too gentle with her.

 

He thrusted into her faster and harder and tugged at her nipple with his fingers. Every thrust, and every pinch, every caress begot a sob, a whimper, a cry, or a moan. She was starting to fall apart. He could tell she was getting close by the squelch of her arousal with the roll of her hips and each thrust of his.

 

Sam kept fucking up into her at a furious pace as he moved his left hand up to cradle her head. Her head lolled lightly in his hand as he leaned back in and kissed her again. He kissed his way from her lips, down along her jaw, to her ear, and down to where her neck met her shoulder. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and she licked and sucked it.

 

He gripped the base of her wing with a pressure that was _just_ this side of painful. She liked riding that thin line between pleasure and pain. She let a whine seep from her throat.

 

Sam could feel the small quivers in her body and could tell her climax was drawing near. He still cradled her head in his hand as he bit down on the crook of her neck so hard, he could taste blood. Ruby’s hands flew to his back, clawing for purchase, leaving bloody red marks down and across his back. He sucked the wound as he fucked into her frantically.

 

She gave a pornographic moan and she gushed all over his cock again, soaking them both. She pulsed intensely around his length, and that’s all he needed to push him over the edge too. He cried out around the wound he made and continued to thrust into her as they both rode out the rush of their orgasms together.

 

Their bodies quieted together after the waves of pleasure had receded. Sam was rapidly softening inside her. He helped her off his lap and lowered her on the bed beside him. Her chest was still heaving slightly as her breathing fought to even out through her parted lips. She laid there quietly with her eyes closed.

 

“Ruby, I’m going to go shower and get cleaned up. Would you want to join me?”

 

She rolled over onto her stomach; face turned toward him as she forced her eyes to open. Her eyes roamed unfocused over his features. He was beautiful. His brown shaggy hair was a mess that hung down and framed his hazel eyes. She smiled up at him, sleepily.

 

Sam watched her as she pondered her response. Her brown eyes blinked like she was trying to clear her vision. She still looked so fucked out. She cleared her throat and spoke to him in a low raspy whisper.

 

“No, I’m good, you go ahead. Even if I thought I could walk, I don’t know that I’d have the energy.”

 

Sam gave a small chuckle and gathered his clothes. He turned on his heel and padded across the room to the bathroom.  He showered and got redressed. He opened the door and peered out. Ruby looked like she hadn’t moved from where she had rolled over on the bed. He crept past her, keeping his eyes fixed on her face. She was sound asleep.

 

Sam felt a wave of relief wash over him. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Ruby shifted on the bed and he froze as he watched her. _Just_ _repositioning_ , he thought. He made his way quietly to the door and slipped out with a barely audible click of the door.

 

The Impala roared to life and he took off for the highway. He was exhausted, but he needed a little air and a little asphalt to clear his head.

 

Was this _really_ the road he was going to go down?

 

He wanted to stop Lilith and the apocalypse, yes, but he didn’t want to drink demon blood to do it.

 

_That was a lie._

 

He loved how it made him feel, so powerful, so strong, like he mattered and could make a difference. He hated that he loved it so much.

 

He didn’t want to keep fucking Ruby, either. It was wrong.

 

This wouldn’t happen again; this was the last time, but he knew in his heart…

 

_That was a lie too._


End file.
